<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu!! Mpreg by daises322</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080946">Haikyuu!! Mpreg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daises322/pseuds/daises322'>daises322</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu! Mpreg Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ANYGAYS HAVE FUN, Angst, Continued Work, F/F, Fluff, Hm ok., M/M, Mpreg, Pushy Bottoms, Smut, You know you going to hell???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daises322/pseuds/daises322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*This is a collaboration of all Pov’s and characters together. I thought it would be better and easier for me to write it like this. You might get confused throughout it but please just bare with me, Thanks!*</p><p>ALL CHARACTERS ARE AGED UP</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu! Mpreg Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haikyuu!! Mpreg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaWolfe/gifts">BellaWolfe</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaihyi/gifts">alaihyi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*This is a collaboration of all Pov’s and characters together. I thought it would be better and easier for me to write it like this. You might get confused throughout it but please just bare with me, Thanks!*</p><p>ALL CHARACTERS ARE AGED UP</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa’s Pov</p><p> </p><p>It is 2:oo A.M. and I am hungry. I didn’t want to wake up Hajime, so I quietly got out of bed and made my way downstairs. I hear my stomach growl and my baby kick me. “Oh, I know baby, give me a second.” I say as I rub my stomach. I turn on the stove light, scurry over to the refrigerator, and look through it. I finally set my eyes on some Clementines. I feel like I want more so I then look through the cupboards and finally set my eyes on some hot sauce. I don’t know if it will taste good but it’s what I want. I scurry over to the bar/island and take a seat on the bar stool. I peel the Clementines and pour some hot sauce on it. This weird combination of food I’ve made is good. “Mhm, this is sooo good.” I say rubbing my stomach. The kitchen light then flicks on and blinds my sight. “Ahh!” I blink my eyes to try to see. I then see Hajime looking at me, leaning on the wall. “Babe, what are you doing?” I look at him then back at my food. He then looks at my food and back up at me. I slowly shrug, “It’s what the baby wants.” He didn’t look fazed at all and walked over to the sink to get him a glass of water. I feel myself getting one of those random midnight thoughts. Idea hatching….idea hatched! “WHAT IF WE ALL GO ON A TRIP!?” Hajime then turned so quickly with wide eyes. “Babe...all of us, like EVERYONE?” “Mhm, I feel like it could be great, I mean we haven’t really spent time together.” He then came over to the opposite side of me on the bar stool. “I guess, just see if everyone is up for it.” I then got out of my seat, came over to him and hugged and kissed him. “Thanks babe!” He signed, and kissed me back, “Don’t make me regret my decision” “You won’t.” You definitely will.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">🏐WE LOVE BALLS🏐</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa: Guys!</p><p>
  <em> Some people are online </em>
</p><p>Suga: GO TO SLEEP!</p><p> </p><p>Daichi: Why are y’all awake?</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima: Who is y’all?</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama: Obviously you, you up ain’t you?</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima: Nah I’m sleep texting 🙄</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama: Shut up</p><p> </p><p>Daichi: KAGEYAMA TOBIO</p><p> </p><p>Suga: TSUKISHIMA KEI</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima: I see my name still stay in you mouth</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi: Tsukki shush and come back in the room</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama: Ha! Go back to your baby</p><p> </p><p>Hinata: Bakayama shut up and lay down</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa: Um- AnYgAys</p><p>Oikawa: I have an idea!</p><p>
  <em> Everyone is now online. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kiyoko: It’s gonna be a horrible one, isn’t it?</p><p> </p><p>Tanaka: KIYOKO-SAN🥰😍😍❤️❤️❤️❤️</p><p> </p><p>Noya: KIYOKO-SAN❤️❤️❤️❤️🥰🥰😍🥰</p><p> </p><p>Ennoshita: ….</p><p> </p><p>Asahi: ….</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto: Lmao. Heart been broke so many times </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo: I don’t what to believe</p><p> </p><p>Noya: I still love you Asahi</p><p> </p><p>Tanaka: Yea...I love you Enno</p><p> </p><p>Asahi: &gt;//&lt;</p><p> </p><p>Ennoshita: Love you Tanaka</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi: My boyfriend has something to say and you asshats keep interrupting him</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa: Simp</p><p> </p><p>Tops: ^</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu: You’re a tsundere </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa: No I’m not gts</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa: thanks babe.. WE SHOULD GO ON A TRIP</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa: Nope, bye.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu: YESSS!!! Omi-Omi PLEASE!!</p><p> </p><p>Hinata: KAGS! WE’RE SO GOING!</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama: I didn’t sign up for this shit.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata: Kags...you won’t get none..iykyk</p><p> </p><p>Tanaka: Lmao</p><p> </p><p>Semi: Shirabu and I can come.</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu: I just LOVE how you sign me up for shit.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama: Fine..we’ll go</p><p> </p><p>Hinata: YAY!</p><p> </p><p>Noya: What was ‘none’ Hinata? 😏</p><p> </p><p>Hinata: NONE of your business</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo: GVEVXEGEB</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto: HBYBCIYRCIG</p><p> </p><p>Kenma: Good one, Shoyo.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata: Thanks! </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa: Atsumu, I’ll come on one condition.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu: I’m listening….</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima: Technically you aren’t, your reading.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu: Tendou, come get your robot</p><p> </p><p>Tendou: Wakatoshi-kun is not a robot!</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu: Whatever...keep going Omi</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa: You have to take me off ‘timeout’ </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu: NOOO! </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa: I don’t even know why I’m on timeout AGAIN</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu: Last time I took you off you RUINED me! You're gonna do it again! 😣</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa: Well, we’re not going.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu….FINE!😔</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa: Love you</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu: Love you, Omi.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi: Um… now that ‘that’s’ over, who’s all going and where are we going?</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo: Me and Kitten are going!😛</p><p> </p><p>Bokuta: AGGASSHHIII AND I ARE GOING!</p><p> </p><p>Tanaka: Enno and I are going too.</p><p> </p><p>Suga: There needs to be someone responsible, so Daichi and I are going too.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu: Omi and I are going!</p><p> </p><p>Suna: We have nothing else to do, so Osamu said sure.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu: yup</p><p> </p><p>Lev: YAku CAN WE GO??? </p><p> </p><p>Yaku: Yes Lev we can go.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi: Tsukki and I are coming.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima: Satori and I are also coming.</p><p> </p><p>Asahi: Noya and I are coming.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoko: Pretty sure we weren’t invited, but Yachi and I are coming.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi: Everyone’s invited and we’re going to Hawaii</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa: And everyone brings money. </p><p>We’re taking a plane and then a sorta RV bus thing. </p><p>I'll order the tickets.</p><p>We leave next week.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone: Ok!<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-sorry for grammar mistakes-<br/>-if have any suggestions please send-<br/>-thanks for reading-<br/>-i will write what you command-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>